plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shrink Ray
225px |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |ability = A plant gets -3 . Draw a card. |cost = 1 |tribe = Science Superpower Trick |class = Brainy |class2 = Hearty |flavor text = Rustbolt gets a kick out of belittling Plants.}} Shrink Ray is Rustbolt's premium legendary zombie signature superpower trick card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the and classes. It costs 1 to play, and its abilities give a selected plant -3 , and Rustbolt a card. Its plant counterpart is the Blazing Bark. Statistics *'Classes:' Brainy, Hearty *'Tribes:' Science Superpower Trick *'Abilities:' A Plant gets -3 . Draw a card. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Rustbolt gets a kick out of belittling Plants. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Design change: Shrink Ray now makes the selected plant smaller as well, compared to only dropping its strength before. *Display change: No longer shows negative strength, even in circumstances where there should. Strategies With Shrink Ray is ideal against a heavy hitting plant to let a zombie facing it survive longer, or on an early-game threat like or Poison Mushroom to make them completely harmless. Shrink Ray also gives you a card, which lets you maintain your card count after playing it. This trick can be played on a plant that was boosted by Blazing Bark to almost completely get rid of the boost. You can also play this on and Bananasaurus Rex to prevent them from doing bonus attacks, or Doubled Mint to prevent it from multiplying its strength. It can also take care of many threatening 3 plants such as Metal Petal Sunflower, Bloomerang, , etc. Shrink Ray also lets you destroy a plant with 5 or less with Rolling Stone or Weed Spray played after it. However, since Shrink Ray only affects one plant, you should choose the plant that deserves a strength drop the most, should there be multiple threats on the field. Against Just like all other zombie tricks, there isn't a way to counter this on the turn it is played. Any hero can easily boost the weakened plant again. If you are playing as Captain Combustible and haven't played Blazing Bark yet, you can do that too. If you are playing as a hero that doesn't have access to such boosting tricks like Wall-Knight, it may be better to let the zombies finish off the weakened plant so you can replace it with a new one later. Gallery Shrink Ray statistics.png|Shrink Ray's statistics Shrink RayH.png|Shrink Ray's HD card Rustbolt using Shrink Ray.jpg|Rustbolt using Shrink Ray 38Threepeater.png| shrunken by Shrink Ray Shrink Ray's effect.png|Shrink Ray's textures Old IMG 0237-1-.png|Shrink Ray's statistics Rustbolt Shrink Ray Aftermath.jpg|Shrink Ray being used on Negative.jpg|Poison Mushroom with negative strength due to it being shrunken while its Anti-Hero trait was active Trivia *Before update 1.2.11, if a plant with a temporary strength boost (via , Anti-Hero, etc.) is affected by Shrink Ray, that plant may end up with negative strength when the boost is removed. This also applies to other strength-decreasing abilities. **When this happens, that plant normally does no damage. *Strangely, if a plant is moved after it was shrunken, it reverts back to its original size. *Shrunken plants' projectiles are the same size of their normal-sized counterparts' projectiles. Category:Zombie Tricks Category:Tricks Category:Science cards Category:Signature Superpowers Category:Legendary zombies (PvZH)